Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachu) is the iconic mascot and deuteragonist from the Pokémon franchise. It is an Electric-type pokemon that resembles a mouse. He is played by Ikue Ohtani. Pikachu evolves from Pichu by leveling up with max happiness. Pikachu evolves into Raichu if given a Thunder Stone. Biology Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass. Pikachu (Anime) Ash got a Pikachu from Professor Oak as his starter Pokémon. Together, they go on many adventures with many friends. In almost every time Team rocket and Pikachu are featured together in an episode Team Rocket one way or another will attempt to steal Pikachu from Ash but every time Team rocket fails Pikachu often sends them flying with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. Series) Pikachu has appeared in every Smash Bros. Game. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he knows some very powerful attacks. His Final Smash is called: "Volt Tackle" Trivia *Niue released a one-dollar coin featuring Pikachu as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Pikachu on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. *Pikachu and its evolved form share their species name with Rattata,Raticate, Sandshrew, and Sandslash. They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. *Veronica Taylor has stated that Pikachu is her favorite Pokémon. *In 2008, Japanese researchers discovered a new protein that helps carry electrical impulses from the eyes to the brain and named it pikachurin. According to the researchers, the decision was based on both the Pokémon and protein possessing "lightning-fast moves and shocking electric effects". *There have been three Pikachu balloons in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The first, known as the "Flying Pikachu" was flown from 2001 through 2005. It was used in a morning rush hour test of wind conditions in Times Square after an accident involving an M&M's balloon in the 2005 parade[1]and made its farewell appearance at the Party of the Decade in August 2006, in New York City'sBryant Park. The second version debuted in the 2006 parade, features glowing cheeks, and chases aPoké Ball balloon. The third one, introduced for the 2014 parade, has Pikachu wearing a green scarf and holding a small Pikachu shaped snowman. *Pikachu is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. *The earliest depictions of Pikachu had differently-colored bellies, most notably the sprites for Pokémon Red, Green, andBlue, as well as the international Red and Blue. *Pikachu is the only core series starter Pokémon with a pre-evolved form, though Pichu was not available in Pokémon Yellow. *According to A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Pikachu can deliver a constant current of 1000 amperes. *As of Generation V, Pikachu has the most event-exclusive moves available to it. *In the Japanese Pokémon Stadium, Pikachu is the only Pokémon that can be used in battle that is not fully evolved. *In Pokémon Yellow, X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Pikachu uses its cry from the anime as voiced by Ikue Ohtani. Pikachu is the only Pokémon that uses its anime voice in any core series game. **If the starter Pikachu from Yellow is transferred to Pokémon Stadium or Stadium 2, it will also use its anime voice. *Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 are the only core series, handheld games in which Pikachu is not available in some way. Origin Pikachu has physical aspects of several species of rodents, and its species name suggests that it is based on a mouse. It is not particularly similar to the pika despite its name, but its long ears do resemble those of other members of Lagomorpha. Pikachu was designed by Atsuko Nishida, a member of the core design team at Game Freak. Name Origin Pikachu is a combination of ピカピカ pikapika (onomatopoeia for sparkle) and チューチュー chūchū (the sound of squeaking). Gallery 025Pikachu.png|Pikachu Pikachu_SSB4.png|Super Smash Bros 4 Pikachu Ash and Pikachu in Future Episode.png|Ash and Pikachu AngryPikachu.jpg|Mad Pikachu Serena, Ash, and Pikachu.jpg Ash and Pikachu.jpg Ash and Kalos Legendary.jpg PDVD 252.PNG PDVD 122.PNG PDVD 322.PNG PDVD 346.PNG PDVD 234.PNG PDVD 424.PNG PDVD 269.PNG PDVD 117.PNG Pikachu and Fennekin.jpg|Pikachu and Fennekin enjoying Poke Puffs made by Serena Title_Card_XY_Pikachu.png|XY Title Card segment focuses on Pikachu. Pikachu Hypnotized.png|Pikachu hypnotized by an evil rogue, Malamar. Pikachu kidnapped by Team Rocket again.jpg Pikachu kidnapped.jpg Pikachu kidnapped 9898.jpg Pikachu being kidnapped by Team Rocket 223.jpg Meowth and Pikachu.jpg Pikachu in statue.jpg|Pikachu in statue Pikachu and Kalos Starters .jpg|Pikachu and Kalos Starters running with their Trainers Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Revived Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Heroes Category:Rodents Category:Animal Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mascots Category:Pure of heart Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Deuteragonists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Child Nurturer Category:Pets Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Corporate Mascots